privateerquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Aurex Family
The Aurex Dynasty once vied for power across the whole of Sector Paxia, their members seeded throughout the sector nobility. Generations ago they fell from power, a dozen of their number falling under the sway of an insidious cult and collapsing the power that took centuries to amass. Stripped of Now only a single noble family claims the cursed name Aurex, the majority of the Dynasty's members long ago forsaking their name. The Aurex family now only holds court upon the world of Garenthis. Leaders of the Aurex Family *Wallaby Aurex the Third - 270.M41 to 327.M41. Only son to Wallaby Aurex the Second. Slain by his 4th Wife, Eris Kethin-Aurex. :: Wives: (*notes duration of marriage, not DOB) ::: Morwen Audrea-Aurex (265-283.M41) - Slain by her mad sibling in 283.M41 ::: Liina Klara-Aurex (286-296.M41) - Died during child birth in 296.M41 ::: Tamara Laura-Aurex (297-324.M41) - Passed away in her sleep in 324.M41 ::: Eris Kethin-Aurex (324-336.M41) - Assassinated her husband and a number of his children in 327.M41 *Eris Kethin-Aurex - 327.M41 to 336.M41. 4th wife to Wallaby Aurex the Third. Outed as a cultist and burned at the stake by Leandro Aurex. *Leandro Aurex - 336.M41 to Present. Inheriting a shattered family, Leandro fights a losing battle to ensure that his remaining brothers and sisters survive. Sons of Wallaby Aurex III *Leandro Aurex (269-???) - 1st son of the Aurex Dynasty. Currently the head of the family, he exposed his slain father's 4th wife as a cultist and had her burned at the stake after she killed his father and siblings. *Pascal Aurex (277-327.M41) - Slain during 4th Wife's bid to assume power. *Clement Basile (278-???.M41)- Last son from 1st Wife. Cast off the Aurex name and took that of his wife's family. *Daniel Aurex (286-327.M41) - Eldest triplet of Liina Klara-Aurex. Slain during 4th Wife's bid to assume power. *Rainier Aurex (286-298.M41) - Youngest triplet of Liina Klara-Aurex. Killed in crossfire of gang war. Presumed to be an assassination. *Hugues Dorn (289-???.M41) - Cast off the Aurex name and joined the Ministorum as a witch hunter. *Ionas Aurex (293-327.M41) - Slain during 4th Wife's bid to assume power. *Pier Leopoldo (295-???.M41) - Cast off the Aurex name and fled to Sector Deus. *Jerim Aurex (295-???.M41) - 9th Son. Currently a Station Administrator. *Tadius Temir (296-???.M41) - Cast off the Aurex name and vanished upon his 18th Birthday. Last son from 2nd Wife *Rafael Aurex (299-327.M41) - Slain during 4th Wife's bid to assume power. *Mathias Aurex (302.M41-???) - 12th Son. Sent to the Administratum as an offering to some political deal. His life must be hell, even he couldn't possibly retain sanity doing such work. *Luuk Aurex (306.M41-???) *Percius Aurex (308.M41-Present) - 14th Son. 308.M41. Ran away in 325.M41 and became a Pirate Captain roughly a decade later. Last son from 3rd Wife. *Gijs Aurex (325.M41-???) *Windsor Aurex (327-336.M41) - 16th Son. Slain for heresy along with his mother. Daughters of Wallaby Aurex III *Francette Aurex (275-283.M41) - Slain along with her mother by her mad Aunt. *Nina Mathilde (275-???.M41) - Married Nathan Mathilde in 290. Last daughter from 1st Wife *Osanne Aurex (286-???.M41) - Middle triplet of Liina Klara-Aurex. Departed on a Pilgrim Ship to Holy Terra in 306.M41, with her slain brother's prayer aquila. *Osia Aurex (288-321.M41) - Executed for heresy, along with every other soul in a business complex. *Benjamine Aurex (291-???.M41) *Selenti Aurex (294-???.M41) - 6th daughter. Now a ship Captain in the service of the Celentis Dynasty. Obligatory Selenti working for Celentis joke here. Last daughter from 2nd Wife *Julienne Ciara (298.M41-???) - Protective of her younger brother Percius. Gave him a power knife for protection before being married off. *Alica Aurex (300.M41-Present)- 8th daughter. Born 300.M41. She is now a merchant of some sort, operating from a station above Garenthis. Alica currently travels with her younger brother, Percius Aurex. Alica commands a captured transport, under her brother's flag. *Carin Aurex (307-327.M41) - Slain during 4th Wife's bid to assume power. *Sarah Aurex (316-327.M41) - Slain during 4th Wife's bid to assume power. *Synne Aurex (318.M41-Present) - 11th Daughter. Sweet little Synne, left behind by her favorite brother Percius nearly twenty years ago. She's likely grown and long ago married off as a political pawn, now. Synne currently travels with her older brother, Percius Aurex. Last daughter from 3rd Wife. *Irena Aurex (324.M41-???) - Only daughter from 4th Wife. Category:M41 Category:Percius Aurex Category:Imperial-born